


Friend of Bill

by NancyBrown



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny goes to a meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend of Bill

**Author's Note:**

> Written for halfamoon 2015.

She wasn't supposed to judge the people around her. It was hard not to, though. Large Marge next to her, real name Mary, topped the scales at over 300 pounds. Ugly Betty across the way, real name Sarah, sported the worst acne Penny'd ever seen on an adult. The less said about Six Finger Sally the better.

Penny wasn't here to judge, not their looks, not their stories. She was here because she needed them. She hoped they wouldn't judge her.

Her turn rolled around. "My name's Penny," she said, and gasped in a breath. "I'm an alcoholic."

"Hi, Penny."


End file.
